Uranus
History Uranus benefits greatly from its existence as one of the most recent planetary civilizations in the galaxy. In 3148, the White Regime, having perfected an intellectual research base on its child planet, Mercury, decided to expand outwards into the galaxy, and landed first upon Uranus. After establishing favorable oxygen levels and carving out miles of hollows in the lands for artificial irrigation, the White Regime implemented an atmospheric dome developed by Mercurian scientists, which enhances the artificial sky so greatly that it is consistently clearer and bluer than even the sky on Earth. Because Uranus exists so far away from the home base of the White Regime, the people there have been left to their own devices, for the most part. Of course, they are monitored with the same level of technology as the other planets are, save Mars, but the military presence there is infrequent at best. Thus, Uranians have been allowed to develop their own culture, away from hold of the White Regime, in an environment of peace and contended living. Interplanetary Relations Uranians do not tend to have many enemies, because they are so easy-going and so disconcerted with the world’s greater workings that it is difficult to come to blows with them over anything. Even those of the New Moon enjoy Uranians, because they mind their own business and are easily compliant in most matters. Although there are no truly official ties between Jupiter and Uranus, natives of these planets often find companionship in one another when on foreign soil, as they share a love for drinking and story-telling. The only people who truly dislike Uranians are Mercurians, who often find their lack of ambition distasteful. Abilities and Environment The artificial Uranian environment is one of the most recently developed, and the first one crafted specifically by Mercurians, and is therefore vastly superior to almost any other in the galaxy. The oxygen is clean and pure, as the cleansing mechanisms are able to filter out even the excessive pollution generated by men and women who spend their whole lives racing machines. The artificial sky is the purest, most aesthetically pleasing of blues, and even when it “rains”, it is a peaceful, rhythmic rain. Because of the superior oxygen system, Uranians usually grow to be very healthy, though if they choose to leave the planet, the transition can be rough elsewhere, when the air quality is not what they might expect. However, they usually overcome this difficulty, as the supply of clean oxygen usually strengthens their lungs overtime, thus allowing them to adapt to all inferior environments in time. Uranians, as a racing planet, are also known to be a good deal faster than any other race on the whole. It's motivating them to move that might cause the biggest issue. Language The Uranian language has two primary dialects, Uro and Ialah. However, even these dialects have developed many variants, as Uranians are by no means purists in anyting, let alone in language. Thus, slang words and colloquial pronunciations have infiltrated their language to such a degree that outsiders who attempt to learn the language have a very difficult time doing so, and often have a hard time understanding natives speak. The sounds of the Uranian language are soft, airy, and flowing – just like the sky and the wind that they love so much. They often add extra vowels to words to elongate the sound, and the twisting of colloquial pronunciations make even the shortest of words long at times. Culture and Customs Uranus is a culture of ease. The people are generally compliant and rarely quarrelsome, though this should not be taken for submissiveness; they are very proud individuals who value individuality, but they simply prefer not to argue over trivial matters – and with Uranians, most matters are trivial. They love to drink and watch sports, particularly racing. Racing is a very important aspect to the Uranian lifestyle. Everyone either watches racing or participates in it in some form, and if you don’t, you’re completely left out of a social life. All forms of racing are valued, from foot races to car races. As such, racers are the only true celebrities on Uranus, and you have to be the best of the best to achieve that status. There are more tracks on Uranus than any other form of entertainment. A very socially progressive society, Uranians live by the mantra ‘live and let live’. They are very loyal, and as such, the family unit is important to them, though the word ‘family’ itself is loosely defined. Whether it be two lesbians living their lives together; a single father with a child; or a group of friends who have no blood relatives, but care very deeply for each other, family is of the highest importance in Uranus. Unlike those planets closer to the New Moon, Uranus does not celebrate the New Moon’s rise to power – its birthday, that is – with a special amount of vigor. There are vague parties, mostly because Uranians will take nearly any excuse to gather over a pint, but nothing like the parades and festivals other planets know. It isn’t because they resent the White Regime in anyway, but rather that, as with most things, it just doesn’t matter to them. Demographics When the census was taken in June, 3571, Uranus was found to have a population of 4,781,002. The population was comprised over 95% of Uranians, with a smattering of retired Jovians and the occasional Neptunian. At the time of this recording, there were no Mercurians, Lunarians, Terrestrials, Martians, Saturnians, or Plutonians on the planet. It was found that the male to female ratio was 57:43, and the largest age bracket on the planet was 38 - 45. Appearance and Genetics Uranians are some of the tallest people in the galaxy, second only to Jovians. Men typically fall between 6’0” and 6’4”, while women usually range from 5’8” to 6’2”. These are only approximates, though, and some grow to be either shorter or taller, though never by more than an inch or two. Both sexes are built lean and muscular, and they retain this build throughout life, though some of the heavier drinkers may put on a fair amount of weight around the belly. Their complexions are typically smooth and creamy naturally, though most of them grow to be a bit more tan, with the copious amount of time they spend in the sunlight. The men grow moderate beards – neither sparse nor particularly full. Their hair color is also in this light-to-moderate range, with colors between sandy blonde and a very light brown. Most of them keep their hair either very short, or long enough to be pulled back. All eyes on Uranus are shades of grey and blue, occasionally a mix of both. There is no other natural colour in true Uranian lineages, though their lax nature oftentimes leads to half-bred children. Uranians are not the most fashionable people in the world. They don’t totally disregard physical appearance, but at the end of the day, they prefer practicality and functionality over aesthetics. Category:Planets Category:Outer Plantes